The Greatest Love
by logansgirl17
Summary: In The future The happy couple remember the past year and marvel at their daughter.


**I do not own Veronica or any other characters of the show! Rob Thomas is King!**

She was having one of the most tranquil and content dreams, something she has had trouble having for a while. When she darts up in bed as if a voice had told her to. She had this feeling in her gut that had warned her to get up in that exact moment. She slipped herself out from under her bedmates strong arm and slid out of bed. She could hear a groan escape him and with a groggily whisper asked "where are you going? Come back to bed" she stayed silent until he opened his eyes. Then replied with a slight smile "I know she is awake I am just going to get her" then turned and left.

He loved the special bond she had with their daughter and marveled at how much he loved her for it. She was everything he needed and more and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He still remembers the first time he met her, she wasn't like the other girls she had a special glow about her and she reminded him of everyone in his life all rolled into one person. She was one of the people who knew the whole story and had held him though the rough times. They had started dating after the trial started and she was with him every day holding his hand showing support when he had to testify. Although Logan acted like he didn't want him their and that he hated him, they still stayed and helped him through his testimony showing smiles of encouragement. She had convinced Duncan to mend all his old ties, she told him to get over himself and forgive his friend and so he did he forgave Logan and they had been inseparable ever since. She had a way of getting people to do what she wanted and she always changed people for the better.  
She slid back into the room holding a very awake and aware 2 month old baby in her arms. "I told you" she said smiling triumphantly at her husband, "Do I know our baby or do I know our baby." She always gloated at being right and she was right all the time. She laid the baby between them on the bed and couldn't stop touching her, stroking her almost bare head and kissing her cute little nose.  
_  
When she had first seen her she couldn't help but realize who she looked like. She remembered the pictures of Lilly strewn across the house and looked at the baby in front of her she looked almost identical to the old baby pictures. Yet she still had Duncan's eyes and her mother's dimples. When the nurse came over to them with papers in her hand she looked at them waiting for a name. Duncan looked at his wife who stared at him with tears in her eyes. She knew what he wanted and she wanted it to. She looked at the nurse and spoke in a crackled voice trying to hold back the tears "Lilliana Marie Kane" she said never breaking her connection with Duncan. It wasn't the exact name but they thought it was perfect for the situation because Lilliana was not Lillian but they were hoping she would be close._

Their relationship wasn't the smoothest at the beginning of their senior year they had been the topic of many rumors. They couldn't help feeling like outcasts and they tried their best to keep each other company. She had many loyal friends and he had Logan. They spent every waking moment together and it drove Celeste crazy she could see the love that Duncan had for her and she wanted nothing more then to break them up.

It wasn't until she found out that Duncan was still on Zoloft that she snapped and couldn't help but scream at Celeste. "What the Hell is wrong with you, do you know what that crap is, it is prescribed to parents who don't want to deal with their children and feel the need to control them turning them into….. Into…." She struggled trying to find the right words. "Into fucking zombies doing exactly what mommy and daddy want them to do. You make me sick." She added acting like she was going to puke. She turned around to see a very startled Duncan behind her. She hadn't known he was behind her and she felt the need to explain her actions. "I'm so sorry Duncan it is just when I saw the pills I couldn't help it…." He bent down and kissed her quickly silencing the apology. Then backed up and looked at her.

"I haven't been on it is months." He said getting a gawking expression from Celeste. "Not since the night he was arrested." She smiled at him as if saying 'I am so proud of you' then turned and scowled at Celeste. From that day forth Celeste stayed away from the couple, without Duncan under her control she had little power over their relationship anymore.

They had been dating over 2 months before they started taking their relationship to the next level. She started the pill after their first time and with that freedom they were able to take some risk in their love making conquests. They had gotten used to being with each other and found the stranger the place the more exciting and pleasurable it was. They had even found a closet at school and made a couple of visits during lunch. He wanted her so bad sometimes, and it drove him crazy, the old Duncan would never be this adventurous and she was everything he needed to go completely berserk.

They were sitting on the couch watching TV, it was their 4 month anniversary and they had reservations for a very formal dinner at Le chez downtown. She had been spending the night a lot at his house mostly because Jake and Celeste found it necessary to go to every out of town charity event trying to boost up their reputations again after the whole Murder ordeal. And she was all alone now, her family was gone due to complications from an injury and she had never fully been able to look at her place the same. So she spent a lot of time with Duncan.

She had her head on Duncan's shoulder and her legs were drooped over his when she suddenly bolted up from the couch and rushed to the bathroom. It had been the third time in the last hour. When he heard the door open he shouted still watching the TV "god that is like the Third time in the last 20 minutes what's up with that?"

She walked toward the couch and looked down still buttoning her pants and retorted "well lets see how you do when your pregnant lets see….." she stopped suddenly in her tracks replaying what she just said and hoping he hadn't heard. He was still looking forward his back to her and she thought 'wow maybe he hadn't heard her' then when he suddenly turned his body around looking straight at her with the most shocked look on his face. 'Maybe he did'

"I was going to tell you tonight at dinner" she said matter-of-factly trying to make it sound not so important. He just sat their looking straight at her, that is when she saw his expression change from shock to something she had not expected, happiness. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed her pulling her into his embrace and kissing her passionately, he pulled away ginning at her. She looked puzzled, "What are you grinning at?"

He got down on one knee and pulled the box he had been saving from the cupboard beside him. "I was going to do this at homecoming but now seems like the perfect time." He opened the box to show a gorgeous emerald cut platinum engagement ring. She sparkled looking at the scene in front of her. "Will you be my wife?" he said tears streaming down his face. "Yes!" she blurted and lunged at him kissing every part of his face finally finding his lips and pushed the kiss further, as if trying to tell him how much she wanted him. That night they made love 'in bed' and it had been the greatest experience yet.

The weeks to follow had been tough, first they broke the news to Celeste and watched her fight it tooth and nail. But finally was defeated by the two lovebirds and gave her blessing. She asked Jake if he would walk down the isle and he accepted graciously knowing he would be able to walk one daughter down the isle. Then they broke the news to the school. Actually Madison had, when she saw the rock on the finger. The whole school knew by lunch and the rumors that had subsided were drug back up to the surface. No one knew she was pregnant and they were going to keep that to themselves until after the wedding. 

_two weeks before the wedding they had a small party with only family and close friends they got up to make an announcement and everyone quieted down. They addressed the crowd "Duncan and I have an announcement, we will be married in two weeks," she let out at excited squeal and the crowd laughed. "And we thought you should know now" she closed her eyes as if expecting a punch and blurted "I'm Pregnant!" everyone stood there taking in to words and slowly letting it sink in. Logan was the first to break the silence. "You dog Duncan, You go man" he said raising his glass up. He then received a playful swat from his date and everyone giggled._

"To the happy couple" Logan's date yelled over the room. And everyone imitated the gesture raising their glasses in the air cheering on the couple. 

The sat their looking at her husband and baby, feeling completely content with where she was. She never expected this for herself and she couldn't help the tears now rolling from her eyes. He looked up with a concern look and whispered "What's Wrong?"

"I just love you so much" she said before dipping forward and planting a gentle kiss on her husband. "I am just remembering the party before our wedding" She said as if explaining where this sudden rush of emotions had come from.

_They had joined the crowd and were moving one by one accepting each congratulation, finally getting to Logan. Duncan looked at him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Logan we were wondering if you would like to be our Childs godfather."_

Logan just smiled and did his best godfather impression while stroking his chin and saying "That sounds like an offer I couldn't refuse." They all laughed while turned to Logan's girlfriend. "And It would mean to most to us if you would be the babies godmother" she smiled and silently nodded. She was speechless. 

Duncan smiled at the memory and then stated "remember when she was born, when we could finally have visitors." They thought back to the time and giggled at the memory.

_She lay back as everyone entered the room and circled the bed. She then lifted the baby from her arms and carefully passed her to Jake, saying "Lilly this is your grandpa" everyone was taken aback from their choice of name. As if realizing what everyone was thinking she smiled and added "Her name is Lilliana Marie Kane." Jake passed her to his right and stated "And this is your grandma" Celeste winced at the name at first but it subsided when she looked at the baby in her arms, she looked just like Lilly and it melted her inside. "And this is your godfather Logan" she said passing on the baby girl. "Uncle Logan" he quipped having already chosen the position for himself. Then he passed her on and said "and this is your godmother Auntie Veronica" Veronicas eyes widened when she grabbed the baby. She was so perfect and she loved every inch of her._

She passed her to Duncan and gave him a kiss on the cheek as if to say 'good job'. Then she turned back to everyone and said "I don't mean to ruin the moment but now seems like a good time as ever, Logan and I are getting married." Smiles lit up the room and Duncan gave them both a hug. Then they turned to the mother in bed. "I would love it if you were my maid of honor, I mean it is only fitting since I was yours and your child's godmother" she said with a smile of anticipation. 

"I would love to" Rachel replied. She let out a tear of happiness looking at everyone in front of her.

The End

**Hehehehe I am the master of twists, Rachel is a character I have been plotting for a while now and is going to be in my next story 'True love after loss'. The story will be told from Duncan's perspective and will show relationships of her/Duncan, Logan/Veronica, Weevil/Carmen, And Wallace/Georgia. Maybe even a romance between Mac and someone, I guess you will just have to find out. So Look out for my next story it should be a blast.**

P.S leave reviews please! I cannot start my next story without your advice.


End file.
